


A Tasty Adventure

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Mostly nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose notices something when she and the Doctor are watchingRudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Fluff and giggles happen.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	A Tasty Adventure

Rose giggles. Then she laughs outright. How had she never seen the connection before?

“What is it?” asks the Doctor. “I mean, it’s cute and all, but I’m not sure I’d call it hilarious.”

They’re watching _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , and Yukon has once again thrown his pick into the air, searching for gold or silver or _something_ to mine.

Rose gestures again and nearly falls off the sofa. The Doctor, his reflexes always quick, snakes an arm around her and rolls her onto her back, her head in his lap. He looks at her expectantly.

“He’s like you!” she gasps. “He’s always licking things!”

The Doctor huffs, but he can’t keep the grin from sneaking onto his face. “I use all of my senses when I investigate. I can’t help it if I have a superior sense of taste.”

“Is there a Time Lord living at the North Pole, then?” Rose winks at him.

“How else do you think Santa gets gifts to people all over the world in one night? The flying reindeer story is nice, but honestly. A TARDIS is much more efficient.”

She gapes at him; she shouldn’t be surprised but somehow the thought had never occurred to her.

“You surprise me every day, Doctor,” she says.

He leans down and kisses her nose. “Good. Keeps you on your toes.”

She grins, then turns on her side to watch the rest of the movie. “I always thought it would be fun to find a peppermint mine. Much more interesting than gold or silver.”

The Doctor makes an “oh!” kind of sound, like he’s just remembering something, and nearly jumps out of his seat. Thankfully he remembers Rose’s head is on his lap at the last second and just bounces instead. “I can’t wait until our TARDIS is fully grown! The first place I’ll take you is Ryton 7. The snow there tastes like peppermint! Something to do with the chemical composition of their atmosphere mixed with the rays of their twin suns that does it. You’ll love it!”

Rose pulls on the Doctor’s arm so instead of his frantic gesturing he’s holding onto her. “It’s always an adventure with you, Doctor.”

He leans down and kisses her again, this time on her smiling mouth. “Even here on Earth, with no TARDIS, we have the best adventures,” he says when he pulls away.

“Always,” Rose says.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 14 - Peppermint
> 
> _Yes, this is just silliness. But the plot bunny wouldn't let go._


End file.
